


一条龙的使命

by ALVO



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALVO/pseuds/ALVO
Summary: Aithusa陪伴Merlin直到Arthur的到来……





	一条龙的使命

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自于电影《一条狗的使命》  
> 温馨向，夹带私活brolin

我是一条白龙，稀有品种。我的叔叔也是一条龙，很厉害的那种。除了整天忽悠我爸命运论之外，就是失踪。自从我爸把我从蛋里唤醒，我就知道自己叫Aithusa。我爸当时可激动了，他说我是世界上唯二的龙了。

我的爸爸叫Merlin，Kilgharrah叔叔经常叫他年轻的魔法师。我爸身边还有一个厉害的王子，叔叔叫他Arthur，还说他俩是什么硬币的正反面，就可劲儿的忽悠吧。老爸经常说他是菜头。王子和他爸爸好像不喜欢我们的样子，所以老爸一直没把我带去过城堡，都是Kilgharrah叔叔在照顾我。我不知道自己该干嘛，不知道自己存在的意义。有一天Kilgharrah叔叔告诉我，命运已经安排好一切了，他要我自己去发现。

我最喜欢吃的还是老爸偷偷给我带的火腿，不然以为我们龙吃什么呀，露水吗？老爸说这些火腿是他辛辛苦苦从Arthur嘴里抢下来的所以不能浪费。而且每次老爸来看我的时候，那个王子就跟着他，也不进来，就在山洞外面等他。

老爸说Arthur是个跟屁虫，只要他外出有事，Arthur总要跟着。而Arthur总说老爸是个大屁眼子，一直瞒着他魔法的事。对了，忘了说，我爸是最厉害的法师。不过他总是近战，不到关键时刻不用魔法。

那次我趁Kilgharrah叔叔不注意偷偷溜出去玩，然后我就迷路了。碰见了一个晕倒在地的漂亮姐姐，我向她吹了好大一口气，这是我第一次救人，不知道能不能成功。

后来我才知道那个漂亮姐姐是那个王子的姐姐，叫Morgana，这个世界也太小了吧。

我本来想带漂亮姐姐回山洞的，不过中途我们被一群拿剑的陌生人抓住了。他们把我们关在了一口井里，我还不会说话，也不会像Kilgharrah叔叔那样喷火。我希望老爸或者叔叔能找到我们，哪怕是那个讨厌我的王子也好。

等我们从井里出来的时候，我已经不会飞了。我的翅膀没有长大，慢慢的我也只能歪歪的飞起来。

那是过了好久好久以后，Morgana带我出去了。但是那里有好多人，我突然明白Morgana在战斗，我得帮她。

我好像在军队里看见了以前的那个王子，悬崖上也出现了一个白胡子法师，那好像老爸。

那就是老爸，我向他飞过去，但是他叫我滚开，还凶我。

战争结束，我看见老爸抱着王子走了。Mordred捅穿王子的剑，正是之前Morgana让我帮她铸的龙息剑。我好像明白了什么，Mordred杀了那个金发王子，而我帮了他。

Kilgharrah叔叔也老了，飞起来一跛一跛的。我躲在Avalon湖旁的树林里，看见他把王子送到湖中央，他没舍得烧了他。我从后面也看不到他的表情，但是我能从他溢出的魔法感觉到他很伤心。

我试着慢慢靠近他，他一直叫我走开。直到有一天他送走了一位老爷爷，他就再也没离开过Avalon。那次他抱着我哭了好久好久，我明白他终于原谅我了。

Avalon的水快枯了，可是Merlin老爸一直守在湖边。他过上平凡人的生活，还引导我交流，教会我变形术。我可以变成人类，不过我还是比较喜欢龙的状态，因为可以飞。

千年之间的一天，我问Merlin为什么他一直在这儿。他说他在等一个人。我知道是那个金发的王子，他有时候在梦里都会叫出他的名字。

Arthur。

无数次出现在他梦中的人。

我会帮Merlin出去采购物品，用现代人的说法Merlin就是一个宅男，宅在Avalon不肯出去。整天就种种花草，研究一下草药。有时候还兼导游，为来访的人讲诉亚瑟王的故事。

我记得有一次来了两个演员，他们正在拍一部叫《梅林传奇》的电视剧。两人特地规划路线来寻找亚瑟王的传说，虽然只是宣传，但是两人却特别认真听Merlin讲那些故事。

［你是这里的守湖人吗？］那个金发青年问道。

［算吧。］

［你是在等人吗？］

［嗯。］

［有多久了？］

［记不清了。］

Merlin看了一眼远处正在研究地图的黑发青年，意味深长的说道。

［别让他等太久了。］

金发青年顺着Merlin的视线看过去，明白了面前的老人是什么意思。

［我们俩只是朋友。］

［哈哈哈，你看他的眼神可不只是朋友。］

［我……］

［去吧，他在等你。］

金发青年点点头便跑向黑发青年。

［你不能一直等待，万一他找不到你怎么办。］金发青年回头对他说。

［他会的。如果是你你也会吧。］

Merlin看了一眼旁边的黑发青年，金发青年笑笑给出了肯定的答案。

那两人走后，Merlin对我说了一句我们出去走走吧。

我说好。

他说去Avlon外面走走。

吓得我变回了龙，还把屋外的草棚给踩塌了。

Merlin变回了他年轻时的样子，我也变成一个小女孩的样子跟着他。我为什么要变成小孩子，因为小孩子有很多特权。我要是闯了祸，还可以给Merlin卖个萌求原谅。Merlin说他想买个冰箱什么的，不能总用魔法保存草药。我说我想要电脑，Merlin说那是什么？想想我们那个地儿也没有网络覆盖，还是算了吧。

我们路过一个广场，那里的数字屏幕正放着《梅林传奇》的广告，饰演亚瑟和梅林的正是以前来拜访过他的那两位青年。

Merlin说［看来可以买个电视了。］

我有点后悔同意老爸买电视了，因为这次他真的变成宅男了。长时间守在电视机前看《梅林传奇》，现在已经出到第三季了。而且他还强制要求我陪他一起看，一遍不够，回看第二遍，我数数这都第三十二遍了。

这次剧组好像在接受什么采访，主持人在询问他们的故事灵感都来自哪。

那个叫Bradley的金发青年说［这当然得问编剧了，他可是这个故事的核心。不过我和Colin有次去寻找亚瑟王，在Avalon碰见了一个老人，他给我们说了很多，编剧有借鉴的。］

［那个老人给人很神秘的感觉，对吧Colin。］

叫Colin的黑发男孩静静的点点头，［他对我们的剧情起到了很大的帮助，我们接下来剧中的老年Merlin也有参考他的形象。］

［那祝贺我们能获得高收视率。］主持人再问就得剧透了，之后只得采访两位主演在剧组里的生活趣事和八卦。

直到那一天的到来，老爸终于像活过来了。

那天Merlin出去采购物品了，我终于可以一条龙霸占电视机了。正当我看到美国队长和冬日战士打得激烈时，有人敲响了门。

难得难得，几百年都没人来访，今天居然有人敲门。

门又没锁，敲什么呀敲。

我看见门口站着一位金发青年，这张脸，好熟悉。

那张很久以前出现的脸，

［请问这里有人叫Merlin吗？］那人问道。

我想起来了，这是Arthur，老爸等待的人。

［有的有的！］我止不住的点头。

他朝屋里看了看，［我可以见见他吗？］

［老爸出去买东西了，你进来等一会儿。］

我把他拉进来，怕他下一秒就走了。

［你是他女儿。］他惊讶地看着我。

［算是……吧。］

然后就是沉默，我也不知道说什么。一千年前的Arthur本来就不喜欢我，我也只能倒杯水放他面前。

［你爸爸他过得好吗？］他环视着屋子，虽然屋里有些崭新的家电，但其他小玩意儿都有些年头了。

［一开始不好，现在，还不错。］我就盯着他，在Merlin回来前，我不能让他离开。

［你妈妈呢？］

［我没有妈妈，我是从……］我制止了自己继续说下去，我不知道这个Arthur还记不记得我那条小白龙了。

Arthur没有继续问，同情的看了我一眼。然后把目光停在墙上一张我和Merlin的合照里，那是我们唯一的合照。还是来这里的游客用拍立得给我们拍的，答谢Merlin讲诉的故事。

我轻轻咳了一下，Arthur终于舍得把注意力放在我身上了。

［你叫什么名字？］

［Ai…Anna。］我不敢告诉他我是小白龙，我不确定他是否还记得我，是否恨我。

［Anna，让我来照顾你和Merlin吧。］

［What？！］

Arthur的思维跳跃太快了，我有点跟不上。

［我的意思是，让我做你爸爸，然后Merlin你我，我们像一家人一样。］

我有点慌张，这都什么跟什么。Merlin在这儿等了你这么久，你来了突然说要做我爸爸。我好好一条龙，你说叫爸爸就叫爸爸啊。

我一时不知道说什么，只听见门口传来东西滚落的声音。Merlin呆呆的站在门口，直盯着Arthur，Arthur的目光也穿过我肩膀看着Merlin。好吧，现在我是多余的了。我瞟了一眼电视，刚好美国队长和冬日战士也站在舰桥上，四目相对。

下一秒美国队长和冬日战士就扭打在一起了，而Merlin和Arthur紧紧相拥在一起了。还好我躲得快，不然非得被夹死在中间。

［Arthur！你回来了，真的是你。］

［是我，对不起，让你等了这么久。］

那天的我看着电视里两个男人扭在一起血肉模糊，面前的两个男人拥在一起涕泗横流。

［那你为什么不早点来。］我在一旁质问着。

［对不起，我没有前世的记忆了，只有一些片段和感觉。我在努力寻找，可是我抓不住。那天听见电视采访里出现了Avalon，我的直觉告诉我那一定有什么。我去找了那两个演员，他们给我讲诉了他们听到的故事。我的记忆越来越清晰，当我来到这里时我已经完全想起来了。你在这送走了我，你在这向我坦白，你在这向我许诺了永恒的誓言。］

我看见老爸又拥了上去，抱住他。我突然觉得自己问的是废话，就算Arthur是因为结婚生子才来这么晚的，在Merlin看到他的一瞬间也会毫无理由的原谅他。

怎么形容呢？现在的老爸看上去就像一个白痴，是那种发自内心高兴的白痴。

［Merlin我来晚了，我不知道你已经有孩子了。如果你不介意可以让我加入你们的家庭吗？让我陪在你身边好吗？］

我不明白为什么Arthur的重点一直在我身上，从来没感觉自己这么重要过。

老爸瞟了我一眼，然后笑了一下。

［去他妈的孩子。］

老爸吻上了Arthur，Arthur先是惊讶了一下，然后把他搂得更紧了。

而我，世上唯一的一条龙被吓得变回了原型，还把房子撑破了。

我以为自己会被骂，不过Merlin高兴得毫不介意我做的傻事了。

Arthur阻止Merlin用魔法修护屋子，他让我们去和他一起住，没错，也包括我。

［Aithusa.］

Arthur叫出了我的原名，我为刚才的谎话感到窘迫。

［这一千年谢谢你了。］

我不解的看着他。

［谢谢你陪着Merlin。］

不知不觉已经一千年了，我似乎没意识到我已经是一条高龄龙了，可能是一直变成小孩的缘故。

我看着Merlin老爸在废墟里找出他需要的东西，才发现我已经陪伴了他这么久了。

［他一直在等你，从来没有放弃过。你已经不是王子了，你不可以欺负他。我陪不了他那么久，下一次你一定要快点找到他。］

［我保证，Aithusa。］Arthur拥抱了我一下，小王子已经不讨厌我了。不过要我叫他爸爸还是算了吧。

我坐在夕阳下看着Arthur一边嘲笑Merlin收藏的破玩意儿一边乖乖的替他分好类，打包好。

［没想到你居然会喜欢这种亮晶晶的东西。］Arthur捡起一颗透着光的玻璃球。

［那是Aithusa喜欢的东西。］Merlin把它拿过来放在一推更亮闪闪的物品上。

［还有什么没找到的吗？］Arthur问道。

［我再找找，很重要。］

［别急，我陪你慢慢找。］

我知道Merlin在找什么，那东西在我这儿。他忘了他很久前把这东西寄放在我这儿，要我替他好好保管。

［老爸，你别找了，在这。］

我拿出那枚印有Pendragon家徽的铜盘，他告诉我那是Arthur送他的礼物，是Arthur妈妈的遗物。

Merlin接过铜盘，若有所思的看着我。

［你走吧，Merlin，离开Avalon。］

［那你呢？］他问我。

［我是一条龙，我永远无法习惯人类的生活。要知道我可以找个岛，随便屯点什么财宝过我的小日子，不用整天陪你看《梅林传奇》了。］

［Aithusa，和我们一起吧。以后换我来照顾你。］

我差一点就要答应了。

［你是御龙人，你可以召唤我。］

我知道我的使命已经完成了，下一个一千年我已无能为力了。在Merlin救下我并给我取名耀日之光时，我已注定要在他处于黑暗的时候照亮他。而现在正真属于他的光芒出现了，我也该退场了。

可是，为什么我现在正坐在Arthur的公寓里。两人一龙的在看《梅林传奇》四，这次是用我梦寐以求的电脑。

题外话，我绝对不是自愿来的，是Merlin召唤我过来的，还用亮晶晶的物品做交换。

正演到Merlin救下还在蛋里面的我，一条弹幕引起了我的注意。

现在就该把龙蛋做成番茄炒蛋。

我能怎么办，我也很绝望呀。

他们俩还带着奇怪的笑看着我，这是什么？威胁吗？

我就这样隔三差五的被Merlin召唤去，他总会给我一些我喜欢的小玩意儿，像以前一样。

直到有一天我懒得理他了，因为我飞不动了，我就只想和我这一堆“珍宝”待在一起。

我看着那只小木龙，那是Merlin照着我的样子雕的，不得不说，真丑。

啊，忘了最后再威胁Arthur一次。

让他下次一定要早点找到Merlin。

End


End file.
